Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems can utilize a communication component or module to provide wireless communication for the HVAC system. Such can allow remote monitoring or control of the HVAC system or allow access to tools or services provided by the HVAC system. Many HVAC systems communicate according to a ZigBee® communication protocol.